1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of medical devices and more particularly to intraurethral bladder control devices, and still more particularly to intraurethral bladder control devices with retaining means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bladder control devices, often referred to as artificial sphincters, is wide spread in the field of the present invention. The use of such intraurethral valving apparatus and its general knowledge in the field of art can be evidenced by, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,533; 4,679,546; 4,969,474; and 5,123,428.
A continuing problem found in the prior art devices is the safe and secure retention of the bladder control or valving device in the urethra. It is desirable to have the placement of the bladder control apparatus in the urethra be a nonsurgical function, and it is important not only that the device be securely retained once placed in the urethra, but also that a nonsurgical, safe and reasonably simple means of removing the device be present. Various prior art devices have not met all of these criteria.